Under the Hat
by Peach Creek
Summary: Kevedd one-shot. Kevin wants to know what's under Edd's hat. Rated T for suggestion of sexual content.


"Hey, dork?"

Edd glanced up over the rim of his glass. "Yes, Kevin?"

Kevin reached out to tug on the end of Edd's hat. Edd shied away, as usual. "Why are you so attached to this hat?"

Edd set his glass down, staring at the countertop. "I have a perfectly logical reason, Kevin, but please do not push the matter. I am not…ready to talk about it."

"What, was it some kind of accident? You got a scar or something?"

"Didn't I just say to not push it?"

Kevin shrugged lightly and smiled. "You know I suck at listening."

Edd blushed and picked at a spot on the table. He looked thoroughly put out and…embarrassed? Kevin wrinkled his brow. What one earth would Edd have to be embarrassed about? The only time he'd seen the kid blush this badly was…well, he would save those thoughts for later.

"You're not blond, are you?" he joked. When Edd didn't respond, he gasped dramatically. "You ARE, aren't you?!"

Edd looked up sharply. Kevin was startled to see tears pricking at the dork's eyes. Edd huffed and slid off the stool, marching out of the room and down the hall. Kevin watched him go, stunned. He really must have hit on a nerve. He sat still, mind racing. What could possibly be under the hat that would bother Edd so badly? He got up and took the glasses to the sink. He slowly made his way down the hall to Edd's bedroom and found the door closed. Biting his lip, he knocked gently.

"Edd?" No response. He cracked the door. "Baby?"

Edd lay face down on his bed, holding his hat securely to his head. Kevin could just make out soft sniffling noises. He shut the door softly behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his hand lightly across Edd's back.

"I'm sorry, Edd. I was only teasing. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Edd was quiet for a moment before he sighed and sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and scooted closer to Kevin as the redhead put an arm around him. He took a shaky breath and lifted shaky fingers to his hat. He looked away as he slid it off, flinching at the gasp he knew was coming…but it didn't. He felt gentle fingers probing and sliding across his scalp, almost caressing him. The gesture, so full of love and kind understanding, was too much. A strangled sob forced its way out of his mouth. Kevin immediately stopped and pulled Edd into a hug. He sat patiently, waiting for Edd to speak.

"I-It's called 'trichotillomania'. Compulsive hair-pulling," Edd explained.

Kevin's hand went again to Edd scalp, running through the choppy hair. Parts of it seemed untouched, like at the back of Edd's neck, but there were patches that were bald altogether. His fingers brushed over a rough patch that he quickly identified as a scab. After a moment, he could tell that Edd was growing uncomfortable, so he let his arms fall to Edd's waist as Edd carefully replaced his hat.

"I believe I began doing it when my parents started leaving me home alone, but I can't be sure. It…it was better in high school, when we began seeing each other and you came over so often, but now that I'm here at university and you're working in Peach Creek….well, you know," Edd finished lamely. He felt so pathetic.

Kevin watched his face for a few moments before pulling him up for a kiss. "I love you, Edd."

Edd smiled. "I love you, too.

* * *

A knock at the door broke Edd from his studies. He furrowed his brow. _Who on earth could that be at this late hour? I'm not expecting anybody…_ He carefully closed his book, using his pencil to mark his place, and walked down the hall to the front door. He peered through the peephole and saw a baseball cap. A red baseball cap. His fingers flew to the locks before yanking the door open.

"Kevin!" he gasped. He threw himself forward for a hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you again until Thanksgiving!"

"I missed you, too," Kevin laughed. He buried his face into Edd's hat, taking in his clean smell. "I have a surprise for you."

Edd stepped back, keeping ahold of one of Kevin's hands. "Oh? What is it?"

"You know that mechanic's shop down the street?"

Edd nodded.

"Well, it turns out that the guy that runs that place is my boss' brother and that both businesses are owned by their dad. So it's nothing to them if, say, an employee wanted to transfer locations to come live with his boyfriend…" Kevin trailed off, letting the sentence sink in.

With a squeal, Edd jumped into Kevin's arms, wrapping his legs around the athletic body. "You mean it? You're really going to live with me?"

Kevin spun Edd around once before setting him back down and taking his hand. "Of course, babe! Now, come help me unload the car and we'll, ah…'settle in' for the night."

Edd threw a light punch at Kevin's shoulder for the slight innuendo. "Don't make me regret having you here before you're even moved in!"

* * *

Two years later, Edd graduated top of his class. When he stepped up to take his diploma, he wore nothing on his head except his graduation cap, and at the end of the ceremony Kevin watched proudly as he confidently removed the cap to throw it into the air. His hair, completely grown back, fell softly to his shoulders. He quickly covered it up with his hat out of habit before rushing into Kevin's arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Edd," Kevin said. "For everything."

Edd's hand went to the hair at the back of his neck and he laughed. "Thank you, Kevin. For everything." He leaned in for a kiss. "Now, how are we going to celebrate? It must be something really special judging by how excited you've been about it. I'm extremely curious."

"You'll see," Kevin replied. He took Edd's hand as they walked out of the building together, the other hand sliding into his jacket pocket to brush lightly against the velvety ring box.


End file.
